swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Assassin (TotG)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy The following statistics are of the Assassin character presented in the Threats of the Galaxy reference book. You may instead be looking for the Core Rulebook character, the Assassin, or the Scum and Villainy Prestige Class, the Assassin. Affiliations: The Fringe All assassins kill for money. Where particular assassins differ is in the techniques they use. Some are deadly snipers, taking a position far from the watchful eyes of sentries and passersby to wait for that one clear shot before slipping away. Others are more direct, removing their marl with a well-placed thrust of a vibroblade when the target least expects it. Being an assassin is dangerous work. One who goes it alone must acquire their own customers, pay for Equipment out of their own commissions, and lacks any kind of protection when a victim's friends come looking for revenge. Some organizations, such as The Assassins' Guild, offset the risks of the blood trade by offering skilled killers the protection they need to make a living in this nasty business. Gaining membership in The Assassins' Guild is easy; a candidate simply needs a sponsor to vouch for them. The guild is not particularly selective about who joins, since it is powerful enough to punish those who betray it's secrets. Assassin Encounters Assassins are hidden killers, watching and waiting for the moment when their target is most vulnerable. For the assassin, the attack isn't personal. It's just a job that pays well. Assassins focus on eliminating their targets with the least amount of work possible. They aren't interested in collateral damage, since extra deaths don't bring in any more credits. That said, an assassin isn't afraid to kill a few bystanders if that's the only way to get to the target. When on a job, an assassin might work alone or might operate as the leader of a small team. They might use assassin Droids, espionage Droids, or vicious Beasts such as the lethal Kouhun as tools. These servants are expendable resources, and their use helps to keep the assassin's hands clean. If an assassin even finds themselves outmatched, they are not above retreating- intending to strike again later and with a great deal more force. Assassin Statistics (CL 10) Medium Scoundrel 7/Soldier 3 Force Points: 3; Dark Side Score: 12 Initiative: '+13; '''Senses: 'Perception: +11 'Languages: '''Basic, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 25 (Flat-Footed: 22), Fortitude Defense: 21, Will Defense: 22 Hit Points: 45, Damage Threshold: 21 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Vibroblade +12 (2d6+7) 'Melee: 'Vibroblade +10 (3d6+7) with Rapid Strike 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +11 (3d6+5) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Rifle +11 (3d8+5) '''Base Attack Bonus: +8, Grab: '+11 '''Attack Options: 'Autofire (Blaster Rifle), '''Dastardly Strike, Devastating Attack (Advanced Melee Weapons), Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Strike, Sneak Attack (+3d6), Sniper Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 11, Dexterity 17, Constitution 8, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 12, Charisma 14 'Talents: Dastardly Strike, Devastating Attack (Advanced Melee Weapons),' Sneak Attack '(+3d6), Weapon Specialization (Advanced Melee Weapons) 'Feats: 'Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Strike, Skill Training (Gather Information), Skill Training (Pilot), Sniper, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: 'Acrobatics +13, Deception +12, Gather Information +12, Initiative +13, Perception +11, Persuasion +12, Pilot +13, Stealth +13 'Possessions: 'Blaster Rifle with Targeting Scope (Enhanced Low-Light), Blaster Pistol, Vibroblade, Holster (Concealed), Electrobinoculars, Comlink (Encrypted, Short-Range), Utility Belt (Standard) with Medpac, 200 Credits Category:Variable